


一个社畜冬与他美丽小女友阿蛇的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 好喜欢娇滴滴又漂漂亮亮的JK攻喔
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	一个社畜冬与他美丽小女友阿蛇的故事

cp蛇冬不逆，又娇又黏而且超级能♂干的花枝招展美人阿蛇，和爱岗敬业色令智昏的颜狗社畜冬冬（什）

是我一直想写的“床下娇蛮黏人女朋友，床上一夜七次振金肾打桩机”这种类型的左位，和身心俱疲社畜右位www

前半部分有很多阿蛇的小女友做派和穿女装涂指甲油情节（？）因为我真的好喜欢涂脂抹粉的美人攻喔（。而且还有很多冬冬像宠女朋友一样宠阿蛇的情节，不过冬还是被干的那个，因为我也好喜欢这种（

这篇真是一波三折，昨天晚上写了三千多字结果被某辣鸡APP卡掉了，今天又从早到晚一直写啊写，总算是写完了，平平淡淡的流水账剧情，有很多逻辑错误（请忽视）

（哇喔⊙ω⊙我居然写了11•8K字，一个脑洞居然写了这么多字，我废话好多啊（。）

————

不知道在什么世界观什么背景下，应该是现代社会吧，冬冬是海德拉集团的一名高级社畜，因为很有能力又认真做事，所以职位升的很快，现在已经是海德拉最高层的干部之一了。但也正是因为他太有能力了，而且负责很繁杂的财务部门，所以每天要做的事情都非常多，工资倒是拿的不少，生活环境也很优渥，然而冬冬因为担心工作出现问题，很多事情都亲力亲为，于是便无暇享受丰厚的薪酬与重要的职位带给他的那些利益了，每天就是周转于各式各样的财务工作当中。

因为事情实在是太多了，冬冬连休假的时候都要拿着手机时刻关注公司财务表的各种新动态，每次去应酬也需要跟不同公司的代表打机锋，回到家吃过饭就继续工作，偶尔多出点时间他就随便找点东西看。因为白天的工作太过繁忙，休息的时间很短促，所以冬冬也没有时间追剧看小说，或是氪金打游戏，他只能随便找点有意思的小短片看看，还有的时候他会去某些奇奇怪怪的网站，跟漂亮美女聊聊天，然而因为他已经被多如天上繁星的工作榨干到一点不剩了，哪怕看着再漂亮的姑娘，冬冬也是心如止水无波无澜，保持冷茎

然而有一天，在冬冬好不容易处理完公司的一大堆事务，又得到两天的空闲时间，他躺在床上看着平板，决定找个好看的姑娘随便说点什么，虽然无情的工作夺走了他冲的能力，不过只是看着漂亮美女也挺赏心悦目的，反正他又不缺钱。于是冬冬就去了，随便输入一串数字，结果出现一个小弹窗，在看清那位身着精致又华丽的长裙的金发美人的一瞬间，冬冬倒吸一口凉气，他从来没遇到过这么好看的人，漂亮到过份的面容上挂着一副漫不经心又充满魅力的神情，美人坐在一张又大又好看的床上给自己涂着指甲，房间里的家具与装潢看样子也都价值不菲，然而此时冬冬什么其他的都注意不到，他眼里只有这位金发红瞳的绝色佳人，他觉得自己又可以了，重新具备了冲的能力。

冬冬交了钱，与这位金发红瞳的美人聊起了天，美人只是有一搭没一塔地应着他，主要精力还是放在自己的指甲油上，按理说冬冬应该感到不满的，不过他以前也遇到过一些因为害羞所以话很少的女孩子，还是很理解这样的，而且美人真的太好看了，好看到哪怕她根本不理会冬冬，冬冬也觉得很满足了。忽然美人抬起手向冬冬展示自己手上闪着细碎光芒的果冻色指甲油，问他觉得怎么样，冬冬立刻不重样地夸了一通，把美人和她的指甲油都夸的天上有地下无，于是金发尤物粲然一笑，冬冬霎时感到一阵头晕目眩。

稍微清醒过来一点，冬冬又发现这位美人有些过于强壮了，哪怕穿着美丽的哥特式束腰裙也能看出其健壮魁梧的身材，不过冬冬倒不在意这个，反而觉得美人这样高大强壮才好，可以保护自己不被心怀不轨之人伤害。涂完了指甲油，美人开始比较专注地与冬冬聊天，冬冬虽然平时工作太多所以很少与人交流，不过学生时代也是非常受大家欢迎的存在，美人被他逗的笑个不停，于是冬冬也就一次接着一次地头晕目眩，就在他聊天聊得正起劲时，美人忽然告诉他说自己有事情要先离开了，冬冬恋恋不舍地向美人告别，并告诉对方以后有机会也想多看看她，美人只是随意笑了笑，没有回答些什么。

被工作与生活压榨了许多年的高级社畜，曾经以为自己早就失去了学生时代的恋爱能力的冬冬，很惊讶却也毫不意外地发现自己对直播间的这位金发佳人一见钟情了，有时候他晚上做梦都会看到金发红瞳的美人羞涩地看着他，说要做他的女朋友（然而在梦里精神不太正常的冬冬，以工作还没做完为由拒绝了）醒来之后冬冬也顾不上吐槽为什么自己连做梦都要被工作迫害，只是心荡神驰地回味着梦境中美人精致妩媚的面容与淡然却又令他神往的神情，觉得自己真是幸福，可以在梦中遇到他的心上人。

然而让冬冬感到十分奇怪的是，之后他又去了那个网站平台很多次，输入相同的数字却没有出现结果，询问客服也只是被告知那串数字本来就没有相对应的门牌号的，可能是冬冬记错了。冬冬当然不会怀疑自己的记忆力，要不然他也担任不了那么重要的职务，可是现实就是那串数字所对应的门牌号的金发美人，真的就像他的一场幻梦般出现过一次便从他的生活中消失了，无论他怎样努力地寻找也得不到结果，冬冬难过地心想难道我刚遇到自己命中注定的恋人，生活就要给我个巴掌说这一切都只是我做的一场梦吗？而且我要是真的能梦到美丽到这个地步的美女，何必“冷茎”那么多年呢。

为了缓解对那天遇到的如同幻影般神秘的金发可人儿的思念与爱慕，冬冬将更多的时间都投入到工作当中，于是公司的事务都完成得非常出色，属下们也没有出现任何差错，然而他越是忙碌到一刻不停，金发红瞳的佳人身着长裙的倩影便越在他脑海中变成清晰，他不得不承认自己不仅是喜欢，而是对那位金发美人一见钟情了。如果自己有机会再遇到她的话，就会向她表明心迹，冬冬这样想着。

由于完成了好几件非常重要又很复杂的公司任务，海德拉集团最高首领表彰了他的直系下属，并给予了冬冬很多奖金与带薪假期，然而这些与最高首领的另一条要求比起来都不算什么，因为他居然告诉冬冬要请他喝下午茶。海德拉集团之所以能具备今天这样庞大的规模，明确又精密的规章制度与员工们的辛勤工作是一部分原因，像冬冬这样的高层领导对于市场局势的判断也起到很关键的作用，但最重要的还是每次都能在海德拉集团遭遇重大危机时制定出最合理有效的解决方案，使集团一次次渡过各种危机的至高领袖，是他让海德拉成功解决每次遇到的风险，最终成为了世界一流的庞大商业集团。

然而就是这位在集团运作方面天赋异禀的商业鬼才，却是个不折不扣的社恐，从来不到公司进行视察，平时向他们这些集团高层传递任务也只是通过电脑设备，好在最高首领要处理的事务也不是很多，而且明确精密的集团内部系统也决定了像冬冬这样的高层需要自己处理绝大部分的事务，只有在遇到需要最高首领做出决断的危机时才会去找他，所以冬冬也不怎么觉得自己在公司唯一的顶头上司总是不出现有多不方便。然而这次最高首领却忽然提出要见他一面，为什么忽然说要见面呢？是这次的任务还有什么另外的隐情只能让海德拉集团的首席财务官知道吗？或者是有别的什么原因，怀着疑惑的心情，同时也带着一刻不停地在他心中跃动着的对于金发美人的恋慕感情，冬冬与最高首领约好了见面的时间。

海德拉集团最高首领与首席财务官在一间地处偏僻的咖啡馆的包间里见面，到了地方的冬冬走进咖啡馆包间，看到一位金发披散到肩膀，身着骆色西服的强壮男子在低着头吃甜点，冬冬知道这位便是海德拉集团神龙见首不见尾的最高首领了，结果在最高领导抬起头看向他时，冬冬惊得差点摔倒在地。原因无他，只是面前这位容貌惊艳如油画的金发男子，海德拉集团最高级别的领导者，有着与那天冬冬在那个不存在的直播间看到的金发美人有着完全相同的容貌，而且当最高首领跟他说下午好时，低沉而迷人的嗓音也与那天冬冬听到的相差无几。

向来处变不惊的冬冬现在有些摸不着头脑了，堂堂海德拉集团最高首领怎么会去那个平台直播间穿着女孩子的衣服？又为什么在那之后就消失了？有着很多问号的大朋友冬冬心不在焉地回着最高领导问他的话，甚至以作为下属而言相当不恭敬的敷衍态度应付着自己的上级。好在海德拉集团最高首领并没有生气，只是带着打趣意味问冬冬在想些什么呢？是在想他的女朋友吗？

冬冬愣了一下，立即为自己刚才的失礼向最高首领道歉，金发红瞳的正装男子也美的令人心悸，他弯起嘴角看向冬冬的绿眼睛，说在这里就不用这么拘谨，喊我阿蛇就好了，然后又问冬冬刚才在想些什么有趣的事情。冬冬支支吾吾犹豫了很久，才委婉地询问他的顶头上司，或者以海德拉集团最高首领告诉冬冬的称呼，阿蛇是否有一位容貌与他十分相似的姐妹。阿蛇明了地点点头，说原来你刚才在想那个啊，那天直播间不是我什么姐妹，就是我本人，怎么，你这是把我当成女人了吗？

冬冬不方便说是也不方便说不是，他只能紧张地坐在那里，头脑中高速思考者合适的措辞，好在阿蛇也没让他为难太久，就自顾自地说着话打破了尴尬。阿蛇说那只不过是他的一点个人爱好而已，那天他闲着没事干，就随便黑进了那个网站平台的直播间，然后给自己安排了一串虚构的门牌号，想看看有没有人进来。没想到自己最重要的属下之一冬冬意外地出现了，而且以跟在公司上班时那种沉默寡言的神情完全不同的状态与自己交谈，又温柔又迷人，于是阿蛇便忍不住与他多聊了很多话，正在还想再说些别的什么的时候，忽然因为有事情要处理于是就退出了。后来的一段时间，阿蛇因为集团有不少事情需要他来决断，于是就始终没有回到那个平台直播间让冬冬来找自己，现在终于处理完所有事情了，就以面对面表彰的名义把冬冬约出来见面。

得知了事情的原委，冬冬感到一阵放松与踏实，至少现在可以证实那天晚上的金发美人并非他一场虚无缥缈的幻梦了，不过得知那位神秘的金发美人就是海德拉集团比真正的鬼魅还要难以遇见的最高首领，冬冬不禁感叹世界真奇妙。就在这时阿蛇忽然伸出手抓住了冬冬的手指，对着他眨了眨好看到令他腿软的暗红色眼睛，轻笑着说那天你可是目不转睛地盯着我呢，难道是喜欢上我了吗？如果是的话，那我现在给你一个机会向我表白。

令自己敬仰了许多年的顶头上司和使丘比特之箭射中自己心脏的美丽女主播居然是同一个人，而且对方现在正抓着自己的手指询问他是否要向自己表白，冬冬方寸大乱，模棱两可地说了好几句客套话，比如您真是会开玩笑之类，甚至没有组织好语言，只是说了一堆敬语。冬冬当然不是因为自己喜欢上的金发美人是男性才如此犹豫慌乱的，毕竟冬冬本来就是个双，他在学生时代也交往过好几任男朋友，而且他对于阿蛇的恋慕感情可以从发梢一直延伸到脚踝，曾经想象过许多次他向金发美人求婚的浪漫场景，只是想到这个人的模样就会感觉血液中有无数蜂蜜味的气泡在翻滚沸腾，流淌向他被工作压榨许多年后，终于绽放出恋爱感情的心脏深处。所以别说那天的金发美人是位男性，就算是公司财务报告成了精（？），冬冬也还是会像之前那样喜欢着他的。

可是阿蛇不仅是容貌惊艳如希腊名家雕塑般的漂亮男人，也是海德拉集团的最高首领，是自己在公司直系却从来没有见过面的领导者，冬冬哪怕再喜欢他，也是很难得到结果的。于是阿蛇很不高兴地拉住冬冬的手腕靠近他，那张漂亮到让冬冬甚至不敢多看一眼（因为会头晕）的脸近距离靠着他，声音低沉地询问冬冬，是不是因为阿蛇与他想象中的性别不一样，所以就不再喜欢他了呢？冬冬连声否认，然后努力组织了一会儿语言，总算将自己心里想的那些顾虑说出来了。

阿蛇听了嗤笑一声，有小小的气流打到冬冬的鼻子上，冬冬再次感觉到自己被枫糖浆味的晕眩感觉击中了，小腿骨深处痒酥酥的，他很努力才让自己没有直接叫出声，只是听着阿蛇说话，金发红瞳的西装男子说冬冬真是想太多，既然他确实喜欢自己，而且自己也对他很有好感（因为冬冬在海德拉集团的表现一直都非常优秀，是他最为信任的部下，而且那天与他聊天的冬冬真的好可爱，温柔随和又充满了男性魅力，如果自己是女生的话，一定会想要嫁给他的，阿蛇这样解释道），既然他们俩互相喜欢，那么成为恋人又有什么不可以的呢？海德拉集团的同事间的恋情比比皆是，他们只不过是身份比较特殊而已，而且自己平时也不到公司去，所以就算跟冬冬交往了，也不会对海德拉集团产生什么影响的。

于是冬冬心慌意乱，笨嘴拙舌地咕囔了许久，才紧张到掌心出汗地询问他的顶头上司是否愿意嫁给他…对不起说错了，应该是否愿意成为他的女朋友…不好意思又说错了，是男朋友。面对直系下属笨拙到几乎可以被称作恋爱反面教材的告白，海德拉集团最高首领的回应是一个直接贴到冬冬唇瓣上的亲吻，柔软舌尖快速舔过冬冬线条精致的唇瓣，冬冬很佩服自己没有在这个时候晕过去，不过他已经在心里快乐地大喊大叫一百万次了，嘴角的笑意哪怕再怎么掩饰也还是会流露出来，而且看到阿蛇那张脸时，冬冬便头脑发晕地心想难道这就是上天对于安排自己辛苦工作那么多年的补偿吗？给了自己这样容貌惊艳又看起来很温和的一个男朋友，比他以前交往过的每一任恋人都要好看许多。

结果当冬冬从眩晕中回过神来时，发现他新交的美丽恋人正鼓起脸很不高兴地看着他，冬冬还在思考是出什么事情了，就听见阿蛇说刚谈恋爱就向对象说起自己以前的恋人，可是很不礼貌的事情喔。冬冬这才发现原来自己刚才居然把心里的话说出来了，确实是很失礼的行为，他很诚恳地对自己的男朋友道歉了，于是阿蛇从对面的桌子转到冬冬这边来，靠在他的身上像猫咪一样懒懒地说，算了，反正你以前交往过的那些人也都不如我好看，这次就原谅你啦。然后阿蛇从口袋里拿出一个化妆盒，让冬冬帮他举着小镜子。

尽管以前也交过几任男朋友，也了解一些化妆方面的常识，不过冬冬在看到金发美人从化妆盒里用小毛刷沾了不同类型的粉往脸上刷，然后又从另外的口袋里拿出一些装着液体的小瓶子，倒在一个椭圆形的东西上又往脸上按时，他还是感受到了直男看女朋友化妆时的那种完全搞不清楚什么是什么的怀疑人生想法。冬冬觉得阿蛇真的好厉害，不仅在运营海德拉集团使其发展壮大方面做的那么出色，而且懂得这么多细致的化妆知识，自己要是又需要处理公司的工作，又得随身带着这么多化妆品，肯定会忙不过来的。

阿蛇把化妆盒与小瓶子们都收回口袋里，偏过头问冬冬自己现在看上去跟刚才有什么变化啊，然后说叹息着说今天因为要跟冬冬见面，都没有时间去做美甲了。冬冬当然没看出来阿蛇跟刚才相比到底有哪个地方更为光彩照人了，原本就是毫无瑕疵的面容，甚至用不着装点。见冬冬呆呆地看着自己说不出话，阿蛇拿了一个甜点上的小红果子塞到冬冬嘴里，冬冬没注意就咕咚一声吞下去了，然后金发美人笑起来，手搭在新晋男朋友的肩膀上面，另一只手拿着手机在看小猫咪玩毛线球的视频。

他们在咖啡馆包间里坐着直到傍晚，冬冬忽然想起来明天还有些事情要处理，今天晚上得先准备一下，于是站起身向阿蛇告辞。阿蛇说明天的事情就明天再去做啊，今天再多陪我一会儿嘛。冬冬不想离开自己的男朋友，不过作为社畜他必须回去跟公司财务工作打交道了，于是对阿蛇说我必须把公司的事务都处理好，才能好好地跟你交往啊，那可是你的公司。阿蛇应了一声，又站起身来说那我陪你回去吧，于是他们便在路灯下并肩而行，往冬冬住的地方走去。到了冬冬家楼下，阿蛇忽然捏住冬冬肩膀亲了他的鼻尖一下，说工作是很重要啦，不过你也要注意好好休息喔，而冬冬顺理成章地被快乐的眩晕感击中，手脚发软。

对海德拉集团的最高首领成为恋人对冬冬的生活果然没有什么明显影响，他依然是每天都需要处理各种困难又重要的工作，在公司忙忙碌碌地做一个位高权重的高级社畜。不过跟以前不一样的是，他现在可不是单身社畜，而是有恋人的社畜了，作为领导者的阿蛇令冬冬信任与追随，而作为男朋友的阿蛇却让冬冬有点头疼，倒不是这位金发美人有什么不得了的坏毛病，只是他实在是过于黏人了，每过几分钟就要发短信问冬冬现在在干什么呀，而且每天下班后都试图约冬冬出来玩，冬冬当然不是不喜欢他的恋人对自己如同小女生般的依恋，然而他真的太忙了，只能在公司时更加努力地把事务尽量处理完，以便挤出时间来陪伴阿蛇。

由于阿蛇在与冬冬交往时的模样实在太像一位高中小女孩了，会挽着他的手臂撒娇，会捧着他的脸问有没有看出自己今天的变化，还会因为一些很小的事情鼓起脸不高兴，又在冬冬抱住他低声道歉时重新展露笑颜。因此冬冬经常忘记自己男朋友其实是全球最雄伟的商业帝国的领导者，而把他当成一位需要恋人呵护宠溺的小女生。

冬冬虽然在工作时期一直单身，不过在学生时代也是被大家认为是非常会照顾人的优质男朋友，所以照顾起阿蛇来几乎要把人宠到天上去。阿蛇对此接受良好，而且越来越黏着冬冬了，恨不得每时每刻与男朋友互相紧贴着，要他把更多的关注放到自己身上。而冬冬也没有觉得把一位与自己年龄相仿的成年男子当成小女朋友来宠着有什么问题，阿蛇是那样漂亮的美人，而好看的人总是具有被宠溺的天然特权，他的性格也让冬冬心动，黏糊糊又非常会撒娇，当那双令人心悸的暗红色双眸看向冬冬时，在工作上无论遇到何种险境都能处变不惊的海德拉首席财务官发现自己无法思考了，几乎是阿蛇要什么，他就给什么。

这就是恋爱中的男人每天会体会到的感觉吗？真是久违了呢，冬冬想着，与阿蛇的交往让他重新体会到生活的魅力，而不是像以前那样每天机械地工作再工作，这让冬冬对恋人又怀有一种感激之情，于是对阿蛇更好了。不过比这更令他惊喜的事情在之后的一天下午发生了，冬冬家隔壁的房子里从几年前就是没有人住的空房，虽然家具装潢什么的都一应俱全，却总是空着的。然而那天下午冬冬正准备出门扔个东西，忽然从隔壁房子门口探出一位金发红瞳的绝色佳人，笑着对他眨眨眼睛，说亲爱的我搬到这里来跟你做邻居了喔，你高不高兴呀？

冬冬有些怀疑自己的眼睛，于是就站在门口愣着不动，直到阿蛇伸手拉他的袖子，冬冬才疑惑地询问对方为什么忽然搬过来了。阿蛇把手环住他的脖颈，搂着他撒娇地嘟囔说还不是因为你太忙了，我每天都想见你，可你总是没时间，所以我就搬过来住了，这个房子是我很久之前随便买的一套，没想到现在派上用场了。然后就拉着冬冬的手要他进屋来坐，又小跑着去厨房，说要做水果沙拉来招待男朋友，冬冬坐在他新邻居家的沙发上，手随意地摆弄着一个沙发抱枕，脸上露出恋爱中傻瓜所特有的笑容。

与阿蛇从分居两地的恋人升级为像现在这种几乎等同于住在一起的状态，让冬冬有更多时间见到他朝思暮想的恋人，也见识到了阿蛇在生活中更多真实的模样。比如阿蛇工作的时候，会抱着一个平板像怕冷的猫咪般蜷缩着，靠在沙发上神情专注地处理着工作，这时候的他不再是与冬冬交往时的高中小女孩了，那种冷淡严肃又运筹帷幄的态度属于一位真正的商业帝国领导者，偶尔会因为下属们错误操作所导致的变故低声说些讽刺的词句，身边萦绕着相当骇人的低气压，不过这种时候冬冬也没法去安慰他，只能认真处理好自己要做的那些工作。

偶尔休息一下时，冬冬会去到仍在因为属下的笨拙出现纰漏而不高兴的恋人身边，抱住阿蛇安慰一下，被男朋友抱住的阿蛇又从海德拉集团最高首领变成了冬冬的小女朋友，很开心地在冬冬怀里扭动着，舌头舔过冬冬长着胡渣的下巴，说还是你最可靠了，从来没有在工作上给我制造过烂摊子，不像那群什么都做不好的笨蛋。冬冬轻抚着恋人的发丝，说我可是你男朋友啊，如果还给你添麻烦，那怎么行呢。

即使工作非常繁忙，冬冬也会抽时间去查看一下阿蛇的情况，如果对方不高兴了，就抱住他耐心安慰，不过越是与工作中的阿蛇相处，冬冬就越觉得奇妙，居然有人在工作和谈恋爱时的形象差异这么大，虽然他自己在工作和在交往时也像两个人就是了。阿蛇作为最高首领要处理的事情没有冬冬多，所以做完了事情就会黏到男朋友身边，拿着甜津津的小零食一个接着一个喂到冬冬嘴里，脑袋搁在恋人肩膀上跟他一起看屏幕，时不时不耐烦地捏捏冬冬的手臂，要他暂时停止工作陪自己玩，好像因为男友忙于工作或打游戏而忽略自己的小女生。

冬冬当然不能就这样放下手中未完成的工作，他只能安慰地揉揉阿蛇的脸，然后继续投身于工作中。为了让男朋友有更多时间陪着自己，阿蛇就一直围着冬冬说着话，经常会拿出一个化妆盒给自己上妆，很精细地打扮得更好看些，然后很得意地问冬冬自己有哪里出现新变化了。冬冬每次都回答不出来，不过阿蛇倒是不生气，他就是喜欢男朋友一脸懵，呆呆愣愣望着自己的模样，可爱到让他想要嗦一口冬冬的鼻尖，再咬咬他恋人那肉嘟嘟的脸颊。

虽然作为彼此的对门邻居已经有一两个月的时间了，冬冬和阿蛇也经常黏到一起亲亲摸摸抱抱，不过却从来没有发生过更进一步的亲密接触，冬冬当然是因为不想被自己当成眼珠子看待的宝贝恋人当成是轻浮的家伙，而阿蛇也一直没有提出上本垒，则被冬冬认为是美人特有的拘谨与害羞。不过在某个难得没什么事情要做的周末，冬冬在家为他们两个人烹饪下午茶，而阿蛇从美发店带着一头微微卷曲的粲然金发回到家，靠近他的恋人在耳边低声说道，亲爱的，你想在床上拽住我的头发吗？

冬冬一惊，差点将煮好的咖啡泼到桌子上，他反复平缓呼吸，终于找回了自己的声音，他说我已经等待这一天很久了，不过现在你刚回来，还是先吃点东西再做那件事情吧。于是阿蛇吃了一些他男朋友烘焙的水果味小曲奇，又喝了一杯咖啡，然后就牵着冬冬的手往卧室走去，他们并肩坐在床上，两个人都紧张到不敢看对方，还是平时很会照顾恋人的冬冬觉得自己应该主动，于是吻了一下阿蛇的嘴唇，将金发美人压倒在柔软的床铺上轻柔地舔吻，又逐渐脱去两个人的衣物。

由于阿蛇总是表现得像个小女生，冬冬觉得他应该是想要被进入的那一方，于是深情又热烈地抚摸亲吻着他的恋人，又找到床头边的一管润滑油，沾了一些到手指上后将手探到阿蛇身下，同时解开衣裤将那个已经挺立起来的器官磨蹭着恋人白皙的腿部。结果让冬冬有些意想不到的是，阿蛇看到男朋友腿间的那个家伙时显示出很惊慌的神情，说没想到亲爱的你那里有这么大，我好怕疼的，我们今天先不进去好不好？

冬冬没什么办法，只能很耐心又温柔地告诉他的恋人只要准备充分，就不会有特别明显的痛感。然而阿蛇看上去还是很害怕，甚至想要退缩了，向来宠溺恋人的冬冬不愿强人所难，于是想出一个折中的办法，问阿蛇愿不愿意做上面的那个，反正他本来就无所谓上下的。

金发红瞳的半长发美人很高兴地答应了，然后也解开裤子腰带露出某个已经完全进入状态的家伙，结果冬冬看到一直被他当成小女朋友看待的恋人的醒器时，竟也生出了想要退缩的念头，因为阿蛇的家伙比他自己的还要大上一些，如果要进入以前就很少做bottom，后来工作时更是从来没有任何醒经历的冬冬体内，恐怕是要经过一番折腾。不过冬冬又想着他的男朋友那么怕疼，自己在这种事情上应该多包容他才是，于是就躺下示意他的恋人帮他做准备，阿蛇把很多润滑油都挤入冬冬身体中，又很耐心地打开了他后面，这才扶着恋人的腰进入了他。

进去之后，冬冬不禁感叹阿蛇的尺寸真的挺吓人的，他感觉身体都要被撑开成两半了，而金发美人像往常那样舔了舔他长满胡渣的下巴，就开始在他体内冲撞。阿蛇的家伙那么大又很有做艾技巧，持久力也是超乎冬冬想象的高，冬冬被干到释放了不知道多少次，洁净的床铺变得一塌糊涂，下半身都酸痛肿胀到没知觉了，阿蛇却还是一副意犹未尽的样子，闪烁着细碎光芒的果冻色指甲划过冬冬满是小草莓的胸口，捏住胸前两颗挺立的红色小点点，低沉性感的声音在他耳边轻声呢喃着他的名字，还说早知道跟巴基做艾是这样舒服的一件事，自己从搬过来第一天就应该跟巴基做艾，说完又抓住冬冬酸软的腰侧，再一次又深又重地干了起来。

那天冬冬到后来很没形象地在他的男朋友身下被干到哭求饶，最后还因为释放了太多次于是晕了过去，等到醒来时看到金发美人正坐在他身边看手机。看到自己的恋人醒来了，阿蛇还是像小女生那样把脸凑到冬冬面前要他亲一口，然而之前体会过恋人近乎恐怖的醒能力的冬冬还以为男朋友又想再来一次，吓得打了个寒颤

阿蛇倒是无所谓，只是说自己等会要出去做个护理，冬冬今天晚上记得等他回来吃饭，然后就起身离开了。冬冬望着金发美人依旧婀娜多姿的背影，居然产生了一种自己作为被糟蹋的柔弱少女在目送邪恶土匪离开的诡异错觉。

尽管腰酸痛得不行，下身某个部位也被干到几乎没知觉了，冬冬还是在休息好之后起床给阿蛇和自己准备晚餐，边围着厨房旁边打转边有些紧张地想着难道以后自己不仅要被工作压榨，还要被男朋友每天干到下不了床吗？那也太可怕了。冬冬做好了双人份的晚餐，把阿蛇的那一份储存到冷冻室里，然后对着外面地夜景慢慢吃掉了可口的食物，吃完饭之后冬冬就坐在沙发上看电视，等待着自己的男朋友回来。

半个多小时后，金发红瞳的便装男子提着一袋子甜品，光彩照人地回到家，阿蛇眼神亮晶晶地看着冬冬，笑得非常好看，更让他增添了一种炫目的魅力。阿蛇走过来把冬冬抱在怀里，贴着他的脸说我知道你今天辛苦啦，所以回来的时候买了你最喜欢的甜品给你吃喔。

冬冬凝视着他的恋人，就像观赏最美丽的星光与烟火，被那个让他心荡神驰的笑容点染到整颗心都在胸腔中融化，他回给阿蛇一个感谢的吻，然后一边吃着男朋友买回来的点心，一边心想别说每天被史蒂夫干到下不了床，就是他要拿灭火器捅我（？），只要他还待在我身边，让自己每天都能看到他，就是我所能想象到的最完美的幸福了。然后冬冬吃着阿蛇买回来的甜点，阿蛇吃着冬冬刚才从冰箱里拿出来加热的晚餐，两个人一起对着平板看小猫咪呼啾呼啾打哈欠的视频。

阿蛇的工作比冬冬是要少不少的，不过全都是至关重要的工作，因为冬冬可以只料理好财务部门的事情，他却需要保持整个海德拉集团正常运作。即使海德拉已经是非常庞大的企业了，阿蛇也从来没有产生懈怠的念头，这也是他被冬冬吸引的原因之一，就是因为喜欢巴基那种从不将工作丢给属下自己偷懒，而是保证每一件事务都在掌控之中

以前阿蛇想要从工作中放松一下时，他会去拿出一大堆瓶瓶罐罐认真打扮自己，或者去美发店和美甲店做闪闪发光的指甲与头发，当然也有时候会像那天在直播间遇到冬冬时那样，穿着漂亮的束腰裙。当然他倒不是需要靠这个赚钱，只是很喜欢自己很好看的样子，后来跟冬冬谈恋爱了，阿蛇就更有理由在工作之余仔细妆饰自己，好让他的男朋友饱饱眼福，虽然巴基总是傻乎乎的看不出他化妆前后的变化，不过只是看着恋人清亮温柔的绿眼睛清晰地倒映出自己的身影，阿蛇便想要将全世界所有的爱意与亲吻全都送给他可爱的工作狂男朋友

不过就在那天下午跟冬冬上了本垒之后，阿蛇便找到了比拿着化妆品打扮自己要快乐得多的事了，那就是干巴基，每当看到在公司时沉默寡言，在平时对自己温柔体贴的棕发绿眼男子到了做艾的时候又显示出一种完全不同的姿态时，史蒂夫便会陷入一种无能为力的对巴基极度的迷恋。

做艾时的冬冬那样脆弱，那样潮湿地哭泣着，身体变成了美丽的红色，深深浅浅的如晚霞般绚丽的痕迹在巴基的身体上蔓延开来。巴基好似有魔力的躯体让史蒂夫无法离开，几乎想要摧毁他，又想要保护他，想把所有最好的全都给予在他怀中哭泣的男人，而同时也想让他的恋人更加放纵地流干眼泪。

在被干到将晕未晕时，冬冬除了哭泣外还在呢喃些什么，于是阿蛇凑过去听，结果听到自己的男朋友嘟囔着要看看他的漂亮小脸，这样就没那么累了。于是阿蛇会轻笑着面对面吻着冬冬的唇瓣，让冬冬可以看到他的正脸，然后更加用力地干巴基，直到冬冬吸着鼻子晕过去，阿蛇再为他做清理，然后抱着冬冬睡觉

虽然冬冬也想每天就只有吃饭睡觉谈恋爱这些事，晚上被他的金发美人干也挺好，毕竟可以看到美人眼神失焦的模样。然而他和史蒂夫都不是在家闲着没事干的小情侣，他每天的工作并没有因为跟上司谈恋爱就变得轻松了，从公司回来时也依旧是心如止水的贤者状态，回来时还要带着还需要进一步处理的任务与今天属下们上交的文件进行检查，以防出现纰漏。

阿蛇的事情比他少，也有挺多的空闲时间，他平时不去公司，就待在家里用网络设备向他和几位直系下属发布任务，语气也都是公事公办的，不过在给他的加密信息最后总是有个💕。公司的同事与属下们只知道海德拉集团首席财务官现在有个很恩爱的男朋友，却不知道他的恋人就是海德拉集团的最高首领，冬冬的顶头上司，而他知道史蒂夫是不愿意露面的，所以一直帮男朋友隐瞒身份

每天回到家之后的冬冬，鲜少有不精疲力尽目光呆滞的（社畜的常态），而且公文包里还有一些文件，这时候阿蛇会高高兴兴地走过来迎接他，用力抱住他亲几口，冬冬就重新眼神发亮了。然后阿蛇推着他去吃饭，用完晚餐之后冬冬就到书房去工作，阿蛇则坐在他身边涂指甲油看手机，气氛宁静又和谐

然而过了一会儿之后，尴尬的事情就出现了，阿蛇觉得手机和指甲都不如男朋友有意思，于是就撒娇着黏到巴基身上，要他跟自己聊聊天，而尚有公事在身的冬冬当然是随便又敷衍地让小女朋友自己去玩，他现在有事情。于是阿蛇就不高兴了，鼓起脸，以前他对于工作狂男友只是会拿着化妆笔在冬冬脸侧画小人图，而现在的阿蛇有了新玩法，比如…

将一些只有特定场合才会被使用的道♂具，慢条斯理地塞到他恋人的衣服里面，甚至是最隐蔽的那个部位，然后不顾冬冬惊讶的眼神，靠在一边打开道具开关，然后就可以观赏到他的男朋友变红变湿，全身都在颤抖的美妙场面了。然而冬冬不愧是他最看重的属下，哪怕是在全身塞满醒艾道具，又被自己掐着腰狠狠撞击，连站都站不稳了，脸上也全被生理泪水打湿的状态下，只要工作还未完成，就会继续盯着处理公务的平板，嘴里除了无意识的叫声外，还在反复默念着一些重要的公司数据，模糊又急促地吐出几个跟财务部工作息息相关的词句，似乎在思考今天的工作有没有出现问题

一般来说，上司有这样一位心系工作的下属，肯定会觉得很欣慰的，然而阿蛇不是一般的上司，他也不只是冬冬的上司，更是他的恋人。面对男朋友一心扑在工作上，连被干都要想着处理公务的社畜做派，阿蛇的反应是气鼓鼓地更加用力地干着他，同时调大冬冬身上那些小道具的频率档，直到对方软绵绵地晕倒在自己怀中。阿蛇真的好生气喔，可是又没什么理由发火，毕竟巴基是为了他的公司才这样专注到顾不上其他事情的，不过他是真的很想要自己的男朋友多陪陪他嘛

好在冬冬这种沉迷工作无暇他顾的状态只是少数时间，大部分的工作日他在公司就把事情做完了，然后就回来陪着阿蛇，两个人闲闲地靠在一起，舒舒服服的。有时候到了空闲很多的休假日，以前因为不想出门于是待在家的冬冬，现在因为有男朋友了，就会带着阿蛇出门游览，去风景优美的山上坐在草地吃野餐，去各个旅游景点逛街拍照（有时候因为旅客太多了，所以他们总是只拍一张照片就走），或者陪着阿蛇去饰品店买亮晶晶的小饰品

两个人无论去什么地方，做什么事情都会感到很安心，只要他们有恋人陪伴在身边，就是全世界最幸运的人。这样平静又偶尔有波折的生活持续了两年多，海德拉集团在冬冬与其他同事们的辛勤工作下平稳地运行着，为无数员工提供了就业机会，也让整个市场都能够基本无波折地盈利。而他的恋人史蒂夫在某个很平常的秋日下午，在和冬冬到阳台上看风景时忽然向男朋友求婚了，于是他们顺理成章成为了夫夫，生活在同一屋檐下继续过着黏黏糊糊安心愉悦的生活

跟冬冬结婚之后的阿蛇还是很喜欢漂亮的服装与饰品，也经常穿着他们第一次见面时他穿的那件哥特式束腰裙干巴基，说要让丈夫回想起最初遇到自己时的那种惊艳感（然而事后冬冬除了身上布满女装丈夫的口红印和指甲油刮出的痕迹，嘴里还叼着颗阿蛇裙子上的小扣子外，什么特别感觉都没有，因为已经被干晕了）而作为海德拉首席财务官的巴基也依然是一个辛苦又快乐的社畜，白天被繁忙沉重的工作压榨到眼冒金星，晚上又被醒能力超强丈夫干的腰酸背痛，简直从里到外都在被榨干，真真是见者伤心闻者落泪

不过即使被双重榨干到一滴不剩，社畜冬冬依然是最快乐的冬冬，因为他与自己深爱着的丈夫每天都生活在一起，工作虽辛苦却也责任重大，他是个被很多人需要着的人，所以即使劳累却也心情愉悦。而阿蛇，冬冬的直系上司，也是容貌与性格都极其令他心动的丈夫也是那样的爱着他，当他们双手交握在一起时便会感到心灵上的宁静，因为这是只有真正心意相通的伴侣才能够体会到的奇妙感受。未来的生活中或许还会出现很多波折，不过无论发生了什么，史蒂夫和巴基始终是结伴而行，彼此扶持的恋人，这一点将永远不会改变。


End file.
